3) Le Pavillon des Chasseurs fous
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Voici la suite de mes deux chasses précédentes : "Un fantôme dans l'Hôtel" et "La malédiction du Titanic". Retrouvez ma "Team Hunters" pour une nouvelle enquête. Folle, compliquée et plutôt sombre...
1. Partie 1 : Nous vivons des heures sombre

**Le Pavillon des Chasseurs fous.**

 **...**

 _Voici la suite de mes deux histoires précédentes :_

 _« Un fantôme dans l'hôtel » et « La malédiction du Titanic »._

 _J'ai aussi utilisé certains dialogues de l'épisode : 12.17 « The British Invasion » et un peu de 12.19 « The Future », dans la dernière partie._

 _Par contre, changement..._

 _Si, au début, la fic part sur une note joyeuse et marrante, elle sera, dans le fond, assez sombre._

 _Ici, ma nouvelle Team Hunters devra affronter quelque chose de nouveau :_

 _Leurs propres Démons intérieurs..._

 _Et l'histoire est plutôt compliquée, alors accrochez-vous !_

 _Je pense que la fic, dans son ensemble, peut être considérée comme « OVNI »..._

 _Attention à vous !_

 _(Relue, corrigée et approuvée par Caly)_

 _Disclaimer_ : _tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit._ _À_ _part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

 **…**

 _Bonne chasse !_

 **...**

 **Partie 1 : Nous vivons des heures sombres.**

 **...**

 **Lebanon, Kansas, au Bunker :**

Mauvaise idée. Ce fut les mots qui vinrent à l'esprit de Dean ce matin-là. Voilà deux jours que Mick campait dans une chambre vacante du Bunker et, la veille au soir, l'aîné avait eu une très mauvaise idée : boire en compagnie de Mick et Sam. Si les Winchester savaient boire et tenir l'alcool, l'anglais quant à lui, était bien au-dessus d'eux. Ainsi, ce matin-là, Dean se tenait devant son énième tasse de café avec une gueule de bois d'enfer et les yeux qui se fermaient tout seul. Pourtant, après la caféine et l'aspirine, rien ne s'arrangeait. Il posa sa tête sur la table et il allait commencer à somnoler lorsque Sam entra dans la cuisine.

Dean leva difficilement ses yeux à moitié ouverts vers son frère et avoua, en découvrant ses cernes et son teint pâle.

\- Tu as mauvaise mine.

Le cadet esquissa un sourire en se dirigeant vers la cafetière pour remplir un mug à ras bord. Il sortit de sa poche un tube d'aspirine et répliqua à son tour, en s'asseyant devant son frère.

\- Toi aussi.

Dean ne put qu'acquiescer. Après avoir but une autre gorgée du liquide corsé, il confia.

\- Je dois bien reconnaître que Mick est incroyable, il sait boire énormément. Je veux dire, nous, on boit. Mais lui, c'est le champion de la descente.

En parlant de lui, Mick débarqua à son tour dans la cuisine. Contrairement aux Winchester, il était déjà vêtu de son éternel costume sombre, de sa chemise bleu claire et surtout, il souriait tout en dévoilant.

\- J'ai trouvé une affaire pour nous.

Il se dirigea directement vers le réfrigérateur pour se servir, sous le regard dégoûté de Dean, un verre de jus de tomate. Sam demanda alors.

\- Une affaire ?

Mick n'avait de toute évidence pas la gueule de bois comme les frères et il restait tout aussi hyperactif que d'ordinaire. Il répondit alors.

\- Oui. C'est à Springfield, dans l'Illinois. Une histoire étrange dans un asile psychiatrique. C'est à huit heures de route...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et termina.

\- Alors, nous ne devrions pas tarder à partir.

Dean avait encore un pic-vert dans la tête alors ce fut Sam qui questionna.

\- Tu veux partir chasser ou tu veux mettre le plus de distance possible entre toi et les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques ?

Mick rit jaune en avouant.

\- Les deux.

Puis, il but une gorgée de son jus en demandant, le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Sinon, vous n'avez pas de la Vodka ?

L'aîné laissa retomber sa tête sur la table et Sam ferma les yeux en avalant son aspirine.

 **…**

Dix cafés et trois aspirines plus tard, les Winchester étaient plus ou moins d'attaque pour une chasse. Mais Dean se promit de ne pas mettre de musique dans _Baby,_ aujourd'hui.

Au parking du Bunker, chacun posa son sac dans le coffre de la voiture, puis Mick parut presque gêné, en avouant.

\- Par contre... Vous vous doutez bien que, je ne compte pas faire de rapports au Dr Hess, ni parler de l'affaire à Mr Ketch ou en informer quiconque au Q.G...

Dean, qui avait encore mal au crâne, demanda avec impatience.

\- Ouais, et ?

\- Je ne pourrai, de ce fait, pas utiliser les cartes bancaires des Hommes de Lettres, ni les informations que je serai censé avoir.

Contre toute attente, l'aîné se mit à sourire en comprenant.

\- Eh bien comme ça, tu vas enfin voir le vrai côté de la chasse aux monstres. Pas d'hôtel de luxe ou de rapport à écrire. Juste des motels pourris, de la bouffe de Fast Food et du piratage informatique... Bienvenu en Amérique !

Sur ce, il ferma le coffre et s'installa au volant, Sam côté passager et Mick encore derrière, puis l'Impala quitta le Bunker.

 **…**

 **Motel « White Rabbit » :**

Évidemment, Dean était mécontent de faire une croix sur le luxe qu'apportait Mick avec la « carte magique » des Hommes de Lettres. Mais, une partie de lui-même, jubilait à l'idée de charrier l'anglais sur l'inconfort des motels miteux que Sam et lui avaient toujours connu.

C'est ainsi que, huit heures trente de route plus tard, avec un seul arrêt pour l'essence, l'aîné gara l'Impala sur un vieux parking devant un motel à la façade décrépie par le temps. Dans des tons rouges, ocres et gris, vu de loin le bâtiment ressemblait plutôt à un dépôt abandonné qu'à un motel. Dean se délecta du regard perplexe de Mick lorsqu'ils descendirent tous les trois de l'Impala. Les frères se dirigèrent directement vers l'endroit qui n'avait d'accueil que le nom. Ils demandèrent une seule chambre à un vieil homme à moitié sourd. Mais Mick, derrière les Winchester, imposa deux lits différents.

Dean sourit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il agrippa la clef. Ils se dirigèrent dans un couloir terni pas les années, jusqu'à la porte 48. Une odeur de renfermé agressa les narines du trio, mais personne ne se formalisa. Après tout, cela collait avec l'ambiance générale.

L'Homme de Lettres fut heureux de constater qu'il y avait un lit deux places et un autre avec une seule place. Sam et Dean dormiraient ensemble, et pourtant, quelque chose semblait gêner Mick. Il tenta de le cacher tout en posa son sac sur le lit une place. Mais l'anglais, trop silencieux, inquiéta Sam, qui demanda.

\- Mick, tout va bien ?

Le regard un peu fuyant, il mentit à demi-mot en répondant.

\- Oui, toujours. Tout va bien.

Dean, qui n'avait pas remarqué la confusion de Mick, s'amusa.

\- J'imagine que c'est la première fois que tu dors avec d'autres chasseurs. Et j'espère que tu ne ronfles pas !

Malgré la boutade, l'intéressé mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Non, je ne ronfle pas.

Mais, par contre, il faisait des cauchemars. Toujours le même, en fait. Et ce fut cela, qui inquiéta Mick. Les Winchester ne connaissaient pas entièrement son passé et il préférait que certaines choses restent secrètes.

 **…**

En fin d'après-midi, ils partirent tous les trois en direction de l'asile psychiatrique. Un endroit austère prénommé : Lennox House. Un patient avait disparu d'une cellule, comme par magie.

Sam et Dean s'étaient revêtus de leurs costumes de faux Agents du FBI alors que Mick gardait, comme à l'accoutumée, la même tenue qu'il portait toujours. Mais, l'anglais se mit à sourire lorsqu'il aperçut les deux frères avec leurs costards. Dean questionna, d'un air presque blasé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Mick toussota, avant d'avouer.

\- Hum... Vos cravates. Enfin, leurs couleurs.

Les frères regardèrent en même temps les cravates qu'ils portaient. Celle de Sam avait des rayures rouges et dorées et celle de Dean vertes et argentés. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cadet tiqua enfin et sourit à son tour. Seul l'aîné ne comprit pas.

\- Sammy ? demanda-t-il toujours confus.

Mais ce fut Mick qui répondit, en souriant.

\- Avec tous les clichés sur Harry Potter dont tu m'affubles, je pensais que tu avais au moins vu les films. Ou lu les livres... Tu as la cravate aux couleurs de la maison de Serpentard, et Sam...

\- Aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor... termina le cadet.

Dean leur jeta un regard noir à tous les deux durant de longues secondes. Puis, il ajouta, en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

\- Je vous rappelle que nous allons dans un asile psychiatrique. Et sachez que je peux très bien vous abandonner là-bas et vous y faire enfermer, si j'en ai envie.

Sam sourit derechef en terminant.

\- J'aimerais te voir essayer.

 **…**

 **Lennox House :**

Le bâtiment en question était tellement sécurisé, qu'à ce niveau-là, cela en devenait presque de la paranoïa. De hauts murs de pierres, entourés d'un grillage barbelé électrifié, des gardes armés à tous les coins d'entrées et un grand portail où passaient les voitures et les livraisons. Et, comme panneau de bienvenu, une simple phrase gravée dans de la pierre :

 _« Lennox House - For mentally insane. »_

Le trio dut montrer plusieurs fois leurs faux badges. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente, Dean put enfin garer l'Impala sur les places réservées aux visiteurs.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la voiture et, sans savoir précisément pourquoi, tous trois furent prit comme d'une angoisse soudaine. Les Winchester mettaient cette sensation sur le compte de l'ambiance « prison » de l'établissement et de leurs gueules de bois récalcitrantes. Mick, quant à lui, pensait que c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il chassait pour la première fois sans filet : sans l'argent des Hommes de Lettres, sans leurs précieuses informations, sans les rapports quotidiens au Dr Hess et tout en fuyant Mr Ketch.

Pourtant, cette angoisse ne les quitta pas à mesure qu'ils marchaient vers ce qui ressemblait le plus à une entrée. Le décor n'était composé que de barreaux, de fils barbelés, de portes blindées, d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents... Rien de bienveillant, en somme. Ils gardèrent leurs badges en main, pour ne pas les sortir et les ranger toutes les trente secondes. Une fois devant l'entrée de l'asile, une sonnerie atroce retentit, signe que la porte s'ouvrit, comme en prison. Toujours avec la boule au ventre, les trois chasseurs pénétrèrent dans les lieux.

 **…**

Un endroit lugubre, tout de gris et de blanc, avec un homme derrière un accueil protégé par une vitre et des barreaux. Les gardiens du portail lui avaient déjà fait le topo quant à la venue des Agents, et l'employé dit seulement.

\- FBI ? Vous venez pour le patient qui s'est échappé ?

Dean montra son badge, encore une fois, et informa.

\- Oui, je suis l'Agent Martell et voici mes collègues, les Agents Stark et Strummer. Nous venons enquêter, pourrions-nous... ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, l'homme sortit un bac en plastique de sous le bureau et le posa devant lui. Il ouvrit ensuite le bas de la baie vitrée, pour y passer le récipient blanc rectangulaire, puis il informa.

\- Vous devez d'abord mettre tous vos objets personnels ici.

\- Nos objets personnels ? questionna Dean. Genre... ?

L'employé leva les yeux au ciel, manifestement impatient, en expliquant :

\- Vos armes, vos bijoux, vos montres, vos ceintures, vos téléphones et clefs de voiture. Tout.

L'aîné n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements.

\- Et si nous refusons ?

\- Vous restez ici. Personne n'entre avec des objets potentiellement dangereux.

\- En quoi des clefs de voiture peuvent être « potentiellement dangereux » ? s'énerva l'aîné.

Pendant que Dean se disputait, Mick en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au plan de l'établissement, accroché à un mur de la salle. Règle numéro un : lorsqu'on arrive dans un endroit inconnu, toujours savoir où se trouvent les issues de secours.

L'homme de l'accueil reprit la parole.

\- Même un coussin peut être dangereux pour un malade mental. Alors soit vous vous pliez au règlement, soit vous restez sur place.

Tout en bougonnant, Dean plaça son pistolet, ses clefs, défit sa ceinture pour l'y déposer également et il sortit aussi sa flasque de Whisky de la poche intérieure de sa veste sous le regard presque accusateur de l'employé. Sam enleva sa montre et son arme, quant à Mick il n'avait que son pistolet, sa ceinture, une montre et une bague. Les trois hommes placèrent chacun leurs portables en même temps. Une fois le bac en plastique plein à craquer, l'homme l'attrapa pour le ranger dans un casier derrière lui. Puis, il appuya sur un bouton sous le bureau. Une sonnerie comme dans les prisons retentit de nouveau et une porte aux barreaux anthracite s'ouvrit à la gauche des chasseurs.

 **…**

 **Lennox House, Bloc C, Chambre 9 :**

Ils suivirent un long couloir gris, comme tout le reste, où des chambres/cellules sur leur gauche hébergeaient des patients. À cette heure-ci, ils étaient déjà presque tous dans les vapes, grâce aux médicaments de l'institut. Un autre homme les attendit tous les trois au bout du couloir. Dans un costume sombre, assorti aux murs de l'asile, le crâne rasé et un cigare au bord des lèvres, il se présenta.

\- Je suis le Dr Solando, le directeur de Lennox. Merci d'être venu, Agents, pour cette enquête. J'espère que vous allez pouvoir éclaircir ce mystère...

Ils se postèrent tous les trois devant une chambre, vide, de par le fait. Sam commença à questionner.

\- Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

Le directeur, souffla une bouffée de fumée vers la chambre, et répondit.

\- C'est là toute l'énigme, justement. Un de nos patients s'est volatilisé. Hier, à 18h tapante, il était enfermé dans sa chambre. Sans fenêtre et la porte verrouillée. Lorsque l'infirmière est passée à 18h30 pour lui donner son traitement, il avait disparu. Comme par magie. Mais, il a laissé quelque chose derrière lui...

Il fit signe aux hommes d'entrer dans la cellule. Les chasseurs s'avancèrent, avec cette angoisse persistante en eux. Leur instinct de survie leur criait à tous les trois de partir en courant. Mais, le boulot avant tout, Sam, Dean et Mick, découvrirent une chambre quasi-vide. Un seul lit aux draps gris, une armoire, des toilettes et un évier. C'est tout. Sauf que, sur le mur de gauche, au-dessus du lit, quelque chose était inscrit. Peint avec des doigts, manifestement, les mots de couleur rouge indiquaient :

« 48 PATIENTS »

Sam s'avança et un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Il demanda alors au directeur.

\- Est-ce de la peinture ou du sang ?

Le Dr Solando, entra à son tour dans la minuscule chambre, tout en fumant son cigare et en répondant.

\- Du sang. Le sien. Il s'est coupé avec une vis qu'il a enlevé à l'intérieur de son armoire.

Dean esquissa une moue de dégoût. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi il venait d'être dépouillé de tous objets « dangereux » à l'entrée de l'asile.

\- Pourquoi ces mots ? reprit Sam. Vous avez 48 patients, ou... ?

\- Non... coupa le directeur. Nous n'avons que 45 patients, pas 48. Un seul manque à l'appel, celui qui dormait ici-même, dans cette chambre.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Mick prit la parole en demandant.

\- C'était qui ? Et pourquoi était-il ici ?

Le Dr Solando sortit un papier de sa poche, tout en gardant le cigare entre ses lèvres, puis le tendit à Mick en informant, après avoir soufflé une autre bouffée de fumée.

\- Il s'appelle Isaac M. Diveelh. Il était ici depuis peu. Un schizophrène, comme la plupart des patients ici. Isaac est arrivé il y a quelques mois, après avoir tué un des ses collègues car, je cite : « Les voix le lui ont demandé. »

À mesure que le directeur parlait, Mick lisait aussi la feuille du patient qu'il donna ensuite aux Winchester. Il ne savait dire pourquoi, mais l'Homme de Lettres eut un étrange pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose d'important.

\- Il nous faudra tout le dossier du patient, informa Dean.

\- Bien sûr. Je vous le ferai passer par mon employé de l'accueil.

Sam ouvrit l'armoire dans la chambre. Il demanda encore.

\- Les patients ont droit à combien de paires de chaussures ?

\- Deux, répondit le directeur.

Le cadet sortit deux paires de chaussures du placard et expliqua.

\- Alors l'évadé est parti pieds nus ? Ça n'a pas de sens...

Dr Solando souffla encore de la fumée en répliquant.

\- Non, en effet. Et c'est bien pour cela que vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois chasseurs se lancèrent tour à tour des regards interrogateurs. Cette enquête n'avait absolument rien de logique. Le directeur les sortit de leurs réflexions.

\- Je suis désolé, Messieurs les Agents, je dois retourner à mes contrôles des Blocs. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir repasser demain, si vous voulez voir le reste de l'établissement. Vous aurez le dossier dans quelques minutes, si vous voulez travailler dessus ce soir. En attendant, j'ai des patients encore présents qui m'attendent.

Et il raccompagna le trio à l'entrée, en passant par les portes grises aux bruits sonores comme en prison. Pendant que le directeur partit chercher le dossier du patient évadé, les trois chasseurs récupérèrent enfin leurs affaires personnelles. Dean rangea sa flasque de Whisky dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, sous le regard étrange de l'employé derrière la vitre. L'aîné ne pouvait l'affirmer, mais il crut le voir sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Dr Solando donna un dossier rouge aux trois faux Agents, sur lequel était inscrit, en lettres noires : « Isaac M. Diveelh ».

Une fois le document en main, ils repartirent ensemble vers l'Impala.

 **…**

Devant la voiture, Dean se dépêcha de démarrer _Baby_. Les autres eurent à peine le temps de s'installer que l'aîné faisait déjà marche arrière en bougonnant.

\- Nom de Dieu, j'ai hâte de quitter cet asile de fous ! Je n'ai qu'une envie : rentrer au motel et me servir un verre de Whisky !

Mick et Sam ne purent le contredire, eux aussi voulaient à tout prix partir d'ici.

Évidemment, aucun d'eux ne se doutait que, lorsqu'ils remettraient les pieds à Lennox House, ils ne repartiraient pas en voiture...

 **…**

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **...**_

 _Informations :_

 _\- Comme le sujet général de l'histoire est la psychiatrie, je vais utiliser des références en conséquence. Ainsi, le titre de l'enquête : « Le Pavillon des Chasseurs fous », est un clin d'œil au livre de Valérie Valère : « Le Pavillon des enfants fous »_

 _Que j'ai lu en 2010 et qui m'a particulièrement marqué._

 _\- Le nom de l'asile « Lennox House » est une référence à l'asile du film « Sucker Punch », un de mes films favoris. Et, le nom du motel : « White Rabbit » est un clin d'œil à une chanson du film. Chanson que l'on retrouve également dans la saison 2 de Supernatural._

 _(2.10 « Hunted », au début de l'épisode)_

 _\- La trame de l'histoire sera dans le genre de : « Shutter Island »._

 _Livre que j'ai lu et film que j'ai vu._

 _\- Pour cette histoire, les titres des Parties ont un rapport avec Harry Potter._

 _Comme Dean embête souvent Mick avec ce cliché anglais, et que moi-même je suis ultra fan d'Harry Potter, je vais utiliser des phrases marquantes de la saga en titre._

 _\- Les couleurs des cravates des Winchester ne sont pas inventés par moi. On retrouve la référence à Harry Potter dans l'épisode : 8.03 « Heartache ». Avec Dean aux couleurs de Serpentard et Sam à celles de Gryffondor._

 _(Au passage, Serpentard est ma maison, alors pas touche !_

 _Ma sœur est d'ailleurs à Gryffondor, elle. Just FYI)_

 ** _..._**

 _Voilà, à lundi prochain !_

 ** _..._**

 _ **PS :** Depuis le début de mes nouvelles enquêtes, il y a pour chaque Partie une illustration qui va avec. Vous pouvez les retrouver sur mon compte Twitter._


	2. Partie 2 : Bien sûr que ça se passe dans

_Je tiens à dire un grand merci à mes fidèles lectrices revieweuses_ _!_

 _Bonne lecture pour la suite de cette histoire étrange qui, j'espère, va vous plaire !_

 **...**

 **Partie 2 : Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête.**

 **…**

 **Motel « White Rabbit » :**

Une fois dans la chambre désuète de l'hôtel, Sam et Dean revêtirent leurs vêtements civils à tour de rôle dans la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps, Mick s'attabla pour commencer à feuilleter le dossier du patient. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean s'installa en face de lui, avec trois verres de formes différentes et un peu sales, qui traînaient dans la chambre. Il sortit sa flasque et commença à verser un peu de Whisky dans les gobelets. Sam sortit à son tour des toilettes et se plaça autour de la minuscule table en bois avec le reste du groupe. Ils trinquèrent ensemble et burent chacun leurs verres d'une traite.

\- Oh purée ! s'exclama Dean. Ça fait du bien !

Et il se resservit sous le regard amusé de son frère.

\- Sammy ? Je te ressers ?

\- Hum, non merci Dean, j'aimerais d'abord survivre à la cuite d'hier...

Dean sourit et il demanda à l'Homme de Lettres, qui venait de replonger dans le dossier.

\- Mick ?

Ce dernier leva la tête et mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Quoi ? Ah, oui, ressers-moi.

Tout en versant le Whisky dans le verre de Mick, Dean badina.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les Anglais ? Ils boivent comme des trous ? Des trous qu'auraient des trous.

Mick ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête pour répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas, Dean. Encore une fois, je suis Irlandais. Du coup, tu penses que tes clichés britanniques s'appliquent sur moi aussi ?

Dean se mit à réfléchir et Sam sourit, en se penchant vers Mick pour plaisanter.

\- Nous sommes tranquilles, il est parti pour réfléchir jusqu'à demain matin.

Mais l'aîné lui lança un regard noir.

\- _Bitch._

\- _Jerk._

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en se mettant debout et en informant.

\- Bon, les filles, je sors acheter à manger. Je reviens.

\- Dean... commença Sam.

\- Ouais, ouais, je n'oublie pas ta bouffe de lapin, Sammy, t'inquiète pas.

 **…**

Tous les trois autour de la table de la petite chambre, Dean et Mick venaient de terminer leurs hamburgers et Sam sa salade. Après ce repas Fast Food, l'aîné servit une autre rasade de Whisky à tout le monde, même à son frère qui ne dit pas non cette fois. Le repas l'avait ragaillardi. Dean but son verre d'une traite, puis, annonça.

\- Ok, parlons de l'affaire... Nom de Dieu, c'est quoi ce bordel de merde ?

\- J'aurais pas dit mieux... sourit Sam.

Mick ressortit le dossier et tenta des théories.

\- Sorcière ? Ou alors, le patient a fait un Pacte avec un Démon des Croisements ?

Sam fit « non » de la tête en expliquant :

\- Nous n'avons retrouvé aucun sac de sorts, aucun pentagramme, il n'a utilisé son sang que pour écrire des mots sans logique. Fantôme, peut-être ? Ou spectre ?

À son tour, Dean secoua la tête.

\- Pas d'ectoplasme et pas de chute de température ou de lumières qui grésillent. Et personne n'est mort. Tulpa ?

Cette fois, ce fut Mick qui informa.

\- Peu probable. Les patients sont tous atteints d'une pathologie psychotique différente. Ils vivent chacun dans leurs propres Mondes, ils leur seraient impossible d'imaginer la même chose pour créer un Tulpa.

Sam acquiesça, puis tenta à son tour.

\- Hum... Ange ? Vampire ? Loup-Garou ? Goule ? Rougarou ? Hellhounds ? Kitsune ? Djinn ?

L'aîné lui jeta un regard interrogateur en rétorquant.

\- Vraiment, Sammy ? Tu dis tous les noms de monstres qui te passent par la tête ou y'a quand même des théories derrière ce bordel ?

Le cadet ferma les yeux et plaqua sa main sur son front.

\- Désolé, Dean, je crois que la migraine revient.

Même Mick, qui supportait très bien l'alcool, commença lui aussi à tourner de l'œil. Il demanda d'ailleurs, en terminant son verre.

\- Y'a quoi dans ton Whisky ?

\- Du Whisky... railla Dean.

Cela dit, l'aîné non plus n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il devait bien avouer que, lui-même, se sentait un peu barbouillé. Mais bon, quitte à être dans une sale état, autant terminer la flasque. Demain, ils devraient tous retourner à l'asile et cette perspective n'enchantait personne. Mick posa le dossier ouvert sur la table et avoua aux Winchester.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe là-dedans, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi.

Dean rit jaune en badinant.

\- On enquête dans un asile de fous, tout est perturbant !

Sam attrapa à son tour le dossier pour le survoler du regard. En tout cas, il essaya, son mal de crâne ne semblait pas vouloir passer et il commençait à voir trouble tout en cherchant à lire.

\- Isaac M. Diveelh, la trentaine, a poignardé son collègue durant un délire schizophrénique. Ce sont les voix qui lui ont dit de le faire.

Dean but la dernière goutte de Whisky en rétorquant.

\- Malade mental, c'est tout. Y'a rien de perturbant là-dedans, c'est lui-même qui est perturbé, si tu veux mon avis !

Pourtant, Mick garda cette étrange impression au fond de lui. Il termina son verre puis les trois hommes décidèrent d'essayer de dormi un peu avant l'inspection de l'asile du lendemain. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'Homme de Lettres s'allonger sur son lit, sur les draps du lit, pour être exacte. Il n'avait enlevé que sa veste, ses chaussures et dormait pratiquement habillé. L'aîné avait cependant trop la tête qui lui tournait pour charrier Mick, il passa alors un vieux tee-shirt pour se coucher aux côtés de son frère, qui lui, souffrait encore de sa migraine.

 **…**

La nuit fut longue et rude pour chacun d'eux. Ils plongèrent dans des maelströms de cauchemars sans nom et sans fin...

Dean se revoyait au Purgatoire où il retrouva Castiel. Mais l'Ange mourrait sans cesse devant lui. Il avait beau essayé de le sauver, l'Ange mourait toujours dans d'atroces souffrances en hurlant « DEAN ! ». Il mourait à cause des Léviathans ou torturé par des Démons et parfois même, Castiel mourait de la main de Dean qui tenait la Première Lame ensanglantée. Le Winchester revit également Castiel, en Leviathan, marcher au milieu du lac pour se noyer. L'aîné tourna et retourna dans le lit, il transpirait, mais il ressentait un froid mortel s'insinuer en lui. Comme si l'eau glaciale du lac en question le mouillait pour de vrai. Et il passa le reste de ses songes terrifiants à vouloir désespérément sauver son meilleur ami d'une agonie inéluctable...

Sam aussi avait chaud, il brûlait de l'intérieur. Ou plutôt, son cauchemar lui donnait la fièvre. Tout comme dans la réalité, il était allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, les yeux levaient vers le plafond. Mais, dans sa terreur nocturne, il revoyait Jessica, son premier amour, brûlée vive par le Démon aux yeux jaunes. Il hurla, ou du moins essaya de crier, car aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Sam voulait se lever et courir, mais des mains invisibles le clouèrent au lit. Puis, il entendit une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis fort longtemps : Lucifer... Le Diable se tenait à son chevet, hurlant dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant de fermer les yeux, l'obligeant à regarder son amie mourir dans une douleur innommable...

Mick avait pourtant l'habitude que ses souvenirs cauchemardesques refassent surface toutes les nuits. Mais, ce soir-là, ce fut pire que tout. Il ne revivait pas seulement la mort de son meilleur ami, il la ressentait aussi. Lorsqu'il le poignarda, il sentit la lame le percer lui aussi. Il sentit le sang couler sur ses mains et les suppliques de Timothy qui le tourmentaient avec ses phrases sans espoir :

« Mick ? Il n'y a personne, si on s'échappe, on ne se fera pas prendre... Mick, nous devons partir ! Mick ? Mick ! Ne fais pas ça...»

Mais il le tua. Encore et encore. Il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche, les mains rouges et le poignard immaculé. Puis, le fantôme de Timothy le regarda avec des yeux vitreux en le menaçant d'une voix d'outre-tombe... Lui disant que, un jour ou l'autre, Mick devrait payer pour son crime...

 **…**

Le temps se gâtait, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la ville. Le vent faisait cogner les volets cassés contre la fenêtre de la chambre et Mick sursauta sur le lit en se réveillant en sueur. Il profita d'être le premier debout pour glisser incognito vers la salle de bains avant les Winchester. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean tressaillit à son tour et ouvrit les yeux en grands. Les tremblements de l'aîné réveillèrent Sam. Ce dernier regarda l'heure sur son portable, qui chargeait sur la vieille table de nuit à sa droite : 8h15. Mais dehors, il faisait tellement noir à cause de la tempête, que l'heure semblait moins tardive.

Encore groggy, Dean alluma la lumière de la chambre. Sam jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit vide de Mick et demanda à son frère.

\- Mick est déjà debout ?

\- Il doit se faire une beauté dans la salle de bains... chambra Dean. Nom de Dieu, j'ai besoin d'un café. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des lames de rasoir dans le cerveau.

Sam ne trouva rien à redire. Lui aussi se sentait affreusement mal et il transpirait encore tout en tremblant de froid.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mick réapparut, vêtu d'un nouveau costume parfaitement propre, cheveux coiffés et chaussures aux pieds. Mais son teint pâle et ses cernes ne trompaient personne.

\- Bien dormi ? questionna l'Homme de Lettres par politesse.

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il partit en direction de la salle de bains en claquant la porte.

\- Non... avoua Sam. Vieux cauchemars. J'ai dû choper une saloperie à l'asile... Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Bien dormi ?

Mick mit quelques secondes à répondre, mentant à moitié.

\- Pas mieux que toi, je pense.

 **…**

 **Lennox House :**

Une tempête se levait. Dean dut actionner les essuie-glaces sans discontinuer sur l'Impala pour voir devant lui. Les trois hommes étaient en route pour l'asile. Encore. Même si aucun d'eux n'en avait envie, ils devaient quand même résoudre cet étrange mystère. Dean avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il fit un effort monstrueux pour se concentrer sur sa conduite.

Ils arrivèrent pourtant sur le parking de l'établissement psychiatrique, comme la veille. Une fois _Baby_ garée, ils repartirent vers l'entrée en courant, pour fuir les trombes d'eau qui tombait du ciel. Enfin au sec, ils placèrent de nouveau leurs effets personnels dans le bac en plastique tendu par un autre employé derrière la baie vitrée. Derechef, l'angoisse leur revint. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait ici, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus. Une fois le récipient en plastique plein, un bruit strident retentit et la porte côté droite s'ouvrit.

Sam, qui avait une bonne mémoire, comprit qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers le Bloc C comme la veille, mais ailleurs.

Ils traversèrent un couloir pour retrouver le directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Avec un nouveau cigare aux lèvres, un autre costume sombre et deux dossiers dans la main. Il sourit en voyant les Agents débarquer et annonça.

\- Ah, vous tombez bien, vous êtes déjà au courant ?

Sam tiqua et questionna.

\- Comment ça ? Vous nous avez dit de revenir pour la visite de l'institut, alors nous revoilà.

Le Dr Solando souffla une bouffée de fumée en avouant.

\- C'est vrai oui. Mais vous tombez bien quand même, nous avons deux autres patients disparus.

Les trois chasseurs sourcillèrent. Ils se jetèrent des regards interrogateurs puis Dean s'enquit.

\- Encore ? Nous n'avons pas résolu le mystère du patient d'hier et deux autres se sont fait la belle ?

Le directeur haussa les épaules.

\- Il semblerait... Nous voici au Bloc A, je comptais vous conduire à leurs chambres. Vous venez ?

Toujours assommé par leurs nuits atroces, le trio suivit néanmoins le directeur dans le labyrinthe de couloirs gris.

 **…**

 **Lennox House, Bloc A, Chambre 1 et 2 :**

Les chambres ressemblaient à celles du Bloc C et les deux que le directeur montra aux chasseurs furent donc vides. Mais, dans la chambre 1, sur le mur était inscrit une phrase, comme la veille. Des mots différents, mais toujours aussi rouges :

« La lois des 6 »

Sam, Dean et Mick entrèrent dans la pièce. Le cadet demanda au directeur, resté dans le couloir.

\- C'est encore du sang ?

Le Dr Solando rejoignit le trio en tirant sur son cigare et répondit.

\- Oui. Mais nous ne savons pas comment il s'est coupé.

Il tendit les deux dossiers au cadet, en informant.

\- Tenez. Ce sont les informations concernant les patients. Rien de bien étrange, du moins, pour nous en tout cas. Cernin D. Wheaste et Manuel W. Schiester, ils sont nés en Europe de l'Est. Leur famille est arrivée en Amérique dans les années 60. Mais leurs parents sont morts tous les deux dans un incendie qui a détruit leur maison familiale. Après ça, ils n'ont plus été les mêmes. Ce sont des schizophrènes paranoïaques avec trouble de la personnalité narcissique et psychose religieuse.

Sam commença à fouiller le dossier, mais quelque chose le perturbait.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ils ont eu la même enfance ? Ils sont... ?

\- Frères, oui... admit le directeur. Mais, une fois orphelin, deux familles différentes les ont adoptés et ils ont gardé le nom de leurs tuteurs. Jusqu'à ce que leur maladie se déclare. En même temps.

Le téléphone portable du directeur se mit à sonner.

\- Désolé, Messieurs les Agents, je vais vous laisser quelques minutes, j'ai beaucoup de travail avec toutes ces évasions et la tempête qui approche...

Il disparut dans le couloir, tout en décrochant le téléphone et en fumant son cigare.

 **…**

Mick prit le dossier des mains de Sam pour le feuilleter à son tour et il avoua, au bout d'un moment.

\- Il y a encore quelque chose qui me perturbe... Par rapport aux noms...

\- Ouais, se sont des noms à coucher dehors ! railla Dean. Comme toute cette affaire, d'ailleurs ! Sérieusement, on peut se barrer ? J'ai l'impression de revenir sept ans en arrière, avec ce qui s'est passé à l'asile de Ketchum avec Martin !

Sam tiqua et se souvint.

\- Exact, c'était un Wraith derrière les meurtres ?

\- Vous avez déjà été enfermés dans un asile ? comprit Mick.

L'aîné sourit en se justifiant.

\- Ouais, mais nous l'avions fait exprès.

\- Et... C'est censé me rassurer ? s'inquiéta l'Homme de Lettres.

\- Mais, ça ne peut pas être un Wraith, ici... révéla Sam, presque pour lui-même. Il n'y a eu aucun mort. Aucun corps, en tout cas...

Dean fouilla l'armoire, vide contrairement à celle de la veille, et Mick lisait encore le dossier, lorsque Sam réfléchit, à haute voix.

\- Quel est le seul endroit où l'on peut cacher des morts sans éveiller les soupçons ?

\- C'est une énigme ? demanda l'aîné.

\- Dans un cimetière... répondit Mick. Personne n'ira chercher des morts dans un cimetière puisque... Eh bien, c'est à ça que sert un cimetière...

Dean esquissa une mine dégoûtée en regardant l'Homme de Lettres. Mais, il sauta sur l'occasion pour dire.

\- Ok, on se barre d'ici et on part au cimetière le plus proche ! À côté de l'asile, les tombes seront bien plus joyeuses !

\- Inutile... informa Mick. J'ai regardé le plan de Lennox, hier. L'établissement possède son propre cimetière.

Dean allait rétorquer, mais quelque chose retint son attention. Il plissa les yeux et jeta des coups d'œils frénétiques dans la cellule. Sam, quant à lui, sentit une odeur étrange, tandis que Mick aperçut une nouvelle présence dans la chambre.

\- Vous entendez ça ? questionna Dean. On dirait... De l'eau...

Sam chercha partout dans la cellule pour voir d'où provenait l'odeur qu'il sentait. Il avoua.

\- Non, je n'entends rien, mais vous, vous ne sentez pas ?

\- Du soufre ? demanda Dean. Je ne sens rien, j'entends juste l'eau qui coule _dans_ la cellule...

\- Ça sent le brûlé. Mais, ce n'est pas du papier qui brûle, non... Ça ressemble à l'odeur de la chair brûlée...

Mick, qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié les frères, commença à reculer vers le fond de la chambre en révélant.

\- Sam, Dean ? Nous avons de la compagnie... Je crois que nous devrions revoir notre théorie concernant les fantômes...

Les Winchester jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la direction que Mick fixait, mais, de toute évidence, il n'y avait rien.

\- Tu vois un fantôme ? comprit Sam.

\- Oui... J'ai l'impression... De l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

Le spectre en question était trop flou pour distinguer ses traits. Mais, à la vue de sa taille et de ses vêtements, Mick l'analysa.

\- On dirait un petit garçon. Un adolescent.

Tout à coup, l'Homme de Lettres se tut et ne bougea plus. Il devint de plus en plus livide et la peur se lit sur son visage, lorsqu'il demanda au fantôme, d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Timothy ? Tim, c'est toi ?

L'esprit grésilla devant lui. Dean allait rétorquer, mais il entendit autre chose dans le bruit de l'eau. Une voix grave qui hurlait son nom : « DEAN ! ». Ce dernier jeta derechef des regards frénétiques partout en questionnant dans le vide.

\- Cass ? Cass, c'est toi ? _Son of a..._

Sam observa tantôt Mick, tantôt Dean en se demandant ce qu'il leur arrivait. Mais, une voix féminine se mit à crier. Le cadet releva la tête et découvrit que l'odeur de brûlé venait du plafond. Un corps carbonisé y était suspendu. Sam se décomposa et implora presque.

\- Jessica ? Jess... ? Oh mon Dieu...

 **…**

Ils quittèrent tous les trois la cellule sans un regard en arrière. Ils traversèrent le couloir sans tomber sur le directeur de l'établissement. Le trio retourna à l'entrée et se dépêcha de récupérer leurs affaires personnelles. En quelques minutes, ils étaient déjà dehors, sous la pluie battante, courant vers l'Impala pour se protéger des trombes d'eau et pour quitter cet endroit au plus vite. À peine installé dans la voiture, Dean mit les clefs sur le contact et sortit en même temps sa flasque de Whisky de sa poche intérieure. Il l'ouvrit et en but une grande rasade pour se donner de la contenance et s'éclaircir les idées. Lorsque Sam le vit faire, il tiqua. Son visage se décomposa et il demanda, beaucoup trop calmement.

\- Dean... Qu'est-ce que tu bois, là ?

Ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question, l'aîné rétorqua.

\- Du Whisky ! Pourquoi ?

Mick s'avança vers les frères et tendit son bras vers Dean, en avouant.

\- Je crois qu'il m'en faudrait aussi.

L'aîné lui donna la flasque, mais Sam retint le bras de Mick. Il attrapa la bouteille et informa les deux hommes.

\- Nous avons terminé cette flasque hier soir, tous ensemble... Alors, si hier soir elle était vide, qu'est-ce que Dean vient de boire, là ?

 **…**

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **...**_

 _Informations :_

 _\- Pour celles qui ne se souviennent pas, la référence au monstre Wraith, dont Sam et Dean parlent, c'est l'épisode 5.11 : « Sam, Interrupted »._

 ** _..._**

 _Voilà, à lundi prochain pour la dernière Partie !_


	3. Partie 3 : N'aie pas pitié des morts

**Partie 3 : N'aie pas pitié des morts. Aie plutôt pitié des vivants.**

 **…**

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin..._

 _Je ne sais pas si l'issue de cette histoire plaira à tout le monde._

 _Je la qualifierai moi-même d'un peu « OVNI »._

 _Mais bon, nous écrivons d'abord pour nous-même et aussi pour réparer les bêtises des scénaristes._

 _Alors voilà, je répare les bêtises et j'imagine une chute à ma trame de fond sur les British Men Of Letters. Tout en restant dans l'aspect sombre et énigmatique de cette histoire..._

 _Cette partie sera un peu plus longue que les autres, je voulais expliquer clairement tout le dénouement de l'aventure._

 _J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas le personnage de Rowena trop OOC à la fin... Je voulais mettre une petite touche d'humour dans cette fic déjà assez sombre..._

 _Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews !_

 **…**

 **Lennox House, Parking, dans l'Impala :**

Le visage de Dean devint livide. Ses yeux fixaient encore la flasque que Sam tenait toujours dans ses mains. Plus personne n'osait parler ou bouger. Mais l'aîné, trop angoissé, finit par demander.

\- Sammy ?!

L'intéressé ouvrit la bouteille pour renifler le contenu.

\- Ça sent le Whisky. C'est juste que, elle devrait être vide...

\- « Juste » ? répéta Dean en hurlant presque. J'en ai marre, on se tire d'ici !

Il posa la main droite sur la clef de la voiture pour démarrer le moteur. Mais, il avait beau actionner des pieds et des mains, l'Impala refusait de démarrer. Comme si la batterie était à plat. Et la pluie qui tombait avec fracas sur la carrosserie terminait de compléter le tableau déjà angoissant de la situation.

\- _Baby_ ?!... Nom de Dieu, il se passe quoi ?!

Le regard de Sam se figea sur le volant de la voiture et il avoua.

\- J'en sais rien.

Dean souffla et se retourna vers Mick, pour protester.

\- Des théories ? À part des fantômes invisibles ?

La frayeur se lisait dans le regard de l'Homme de Lettres lorsqu'il déclara.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus... Et j'ai vraiment vu un fantôme dans la cellule ! Je crois que nous avons tous eu des hallucinations différentes...

Sam sursauta, ce qui fit sursauter Dean à son tour. Le cadet eut une idée.

\- C'est ça ! Des hallucinations ! Nous avons dû être drogués ! Par le Whisky ! Hier aussi, Dean, tu as laissé la flasque à l'accueil avec nos autres objets. Le temps qu'on visite le Bloc C, quelqu'un a eu l'occasion de verser de la drogue dans l'alcool ! Et hier soir, nous en avons tous bu !

Mick tiqua et informa.

\- Oui, mais la remplir entièrement de Whisky aujourd'hui, sachant qu'elle était vide hier, nous aurez forcément fait comprendre la supercherie ! Et la personne risquait d'être démasquée.

\- Non, pas si nous avions tous les trois fait ce que Dean vient de faire en rentrant dans la voiture... Nous aurions été trop _stone_ pour nous poser des questions.

Dean avait les yeux brillants, le regard apeuré et le teint pâle. Il réussit cependant à demander.

\- Mais qui ?! Et pourquoi ?!

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence jusqu'à ce que Sam se mette à sortir les deux dossiers qu'il avait coincés sous sa veste pour les protéger de la pluie. Puis, il demanda à Mick.

\- Tu as le dossier du premier patient qui s'est évadé ?

En réponse, l'Homme de Lettres attrapa le document en question qu'il avait laissé à côté de lui, dans la voiture. Il le donna à Sam qui se mit à fouiller frénétiquement les informations tout en élaborant.

\- L'explication de ce qui nous arrive doit être dans l'enquête elle-même...

\- Comme un code ? comprit Mick.

Sam tiqua. Il releva la tête et considéra l'Anglais, en questionnant avec sérieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un code, une énigme géante ?

\- Tu as un « code » ?

Mick plissa des yeux, ne comprenant pas où Sam voulait en venir.

\- Oui... Code ou énigme, c'est pareil.

Dean glissa son regard d'un homme à l'autre sans comprendre ce qui se passait, sa tête commençait déjà à lui tourner et il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui broyait le crâne. Sam sourit en ouvrant les dossiers pour analyser les prénoms, en déclarant.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pareil pour toi...

\- Pardon ?

Mais Sam ne répondit pas. Mick s'avança un peu plus en avant, vers les frères. Il essaya de lire les documents que le cadet tenait dans ses mains. Les pages qu'il lisait correspondaient au premier patient évadé de la veille. Dean se concentra pour garder les yeux ouverts, il voyait flou et le bruit de la pluie qui tombait sur les vitres augmentait en intensité dans sa tête. Sam sourit et posa une question à Mick.

\- Hier, tu as dit que quelque chose te perturbait dans le dossier du premier patient : Isaac M. Diveelh. Son nom, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Le cadet attrapa un stylo dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et il commença à écrire sur le dossier. À barrer des lettres, plus exactement. Il sourit derechef en posant une autre question, pour le moins étrange à l'Homme de Lettres.

\- « Mick » c'est ton surnom, pas vrai ? Le diminutif de « Michael » ?

L'intéressé plissa des yeux et tenta de se remémorer tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec les Winchester, Mary y comprit, pour savoir si l'information lui avait échappé. Peu probable. Personne n'était au courant. Même sur sa carte de visite, il était écrit : « Mick ».

\- C'est Mr Ketch qui vous l'a dit ? Comment tu.. ?

Mais, pour toute réponse, Sam lui montra la feuille gribouillée. Il avait barré les lettres du patient en les remettant dans l'ordre juste à côté :

Isaac M. Diveelh **/** Michael Davies

\- Une anagramme... comprit Mick. C'est pour ça que le nom me dérangeait. Mais, comment est-ce possible ?

Pendant que l'Homme de Lettres était toujours sous le choc, Sam en profita pour faire la même chose avec les deux autres dossiers des nouveaux patients évadés. Dean secoua la tête pour se réveiller, tout lui semblait trouble autour de lui, mais il demanda néanmoins.

\- Sammy, il se passe quoi ?

Le cadet termina de griffonner sur les documents et montra les deux feuilles à Mick et Dean. De nouveau, il avait barré les lettres pour les retranscrire à côté, dans l'ordre :

Cernin D. Wheaste **/** Dean Winchester

Manuel W. Schiester **/** Samuel Winchester

Toujours sous le choc, Mick émit cependant une hypothèse, en comptant tous les noms.

\- « La loi des 6 »... C'est ce qu'il y avait écrit dans la cellule. Six prénoms, anagrammes comprit !

Dean sursauta, visiblement perturbé, et posa de nouveau la main sur les clefs de l'Impala pour démarrer. Mais, toujours, la voiture refusait de bouger, la batterie était à plat. L'aîné frappa le volant des mains en s'écriant.

\- _Son of a bitch !_ Il n'y a jamais eu d'évasions ! Tout ceci, c'est juste une blague pourrie !

Sam continua dans ses réflexions. Mick venait de parler du mot sur le mur, laissé dans la chambre aujourd'hui même. Mais la veille, une autre phrase en sang décorait la cellule 9. Et le cadet comprit.

\- Non, il n'y a jamais eu d'évasions... Nous sommes les patients en question !

Dean et Mick lui jetèrent ensemble un regard angoissé et interrogateur. Avant qu'ils ne posent des questions, Sam expliqua.

\- Hier, sur le mur, il y avait écrit : « 48 PATIENTS ». Mais, le directeur m'a dit qu'il n'en avait que 45. Sauf que, si nous nous rajoutons tous les trois dans les 45 patients dont il s'occupe déjà...

\- Ça fait 48... décoda Mick.

Dean tourna de l'œil. Il n'en pouvait plus. Des codes, des énigmes, de tout cet illogisme et le bruit de la pluie lui vrillait encore le cerveau, son crâne était sur le point d'exploser, il voulait partir d'ici. Coûte que coûte. Sans prévenir, il ouvrit la portière et sortit dehors, sous la tempête, se fichant éperdument d'être trempé jusqu'aux os.

\- Dean ! s'écria Sam, voyant son frère s'enfuir.

À la vitesse de l'éclair, il rangea les dossiers, les donna à Mick et se mit à sortir à son tour en disant à l'Homme de Lettres.

\- Protège les documents dans ton manteau et ramène-toi, on retourne à l'asile...

 **…**

 **Lennox House :**

L'aîné essaya de s'échapper en courant sous la pluie. Mais Sam le retint par le bras en lui hurlant de rentrer à l'abri. Il dut utiliser la force pour faire revenir Dean. De toute façon, sans voiture, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Autant finir d'enquêter sur les mystères de l'asile. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond là-bas...

Mick fut le premier à retourner à l'accueil. Lorsque les frères débarquèrent à leurs tours, ils remirent tous ensemble leurs effets personnels à l'employé. Ils demandèrent aussi d'appeler urgemment le directeur. Le trio était trempé jusqu'aux os et l'eau de leurs vêtements dégoulinait sur le carrelage gris, devant le regard noir de l'employé derrière la vitre.

Au bout d'un moment, le directeur arriva, toujours avec son cigare aux lèvres et s'exclamant.

\- Par tous les Saints ! Messieurs les Agents, vous allez attraper la mort dans vos costumes mouillés ! Venez avec moi, je vais vous donner des affaires de rechange. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus, d'ailleurs ?

Tout en suivant le Dr Solando dans un couloir différent, Sam expliqua.

\- Hum... Notre voiture ne doit plus avoir de batterie.

Le directeur souffla une bouffée de fumée en répliquant.

\- En effet, cela est fâcheux. Et avec cette tempête dehors, je ne pourrai pas vous aider à la faire démarrer. Tant pis, vous êtes les bienvenus ici, ça vous permettra de continuer l'enquête.

Il les emmena tous les trois dans le vestiaire des infirmiers. Puis, il coinça son cigare entre ses lèvres pour utiliser ses deux mains et attraper trois tenues. Pantalons, chemises et chaussures blanches que les employés portaient dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Le Dr Solando donna ensuite les vêtements à chacun des trois hommes, en rajoutant.

\- Il y a une salle de bains au fond à gauche du vestiaire, pour vous changer à tour de rôle. Je vous attends à la cafétéria, vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un petit remontant. Suivez les flèches dans le couloir.

Sur ce, il disparut en fumant son cigare.

 **…**

 **Lennox House, vestiaire des Infirmiers :**

\- Je ne serais pas contre un petit remontant... avoua Dean.

Mais Sam lui jeta un regard noir en s'exclamant.

\- Nous n'allons rien manger ou boire qui soit servit ici ! Nous sommes là parce que c'est l'Apocalypse dehors et parce que nous devons comprendre qui nous manipule, et pourquoi. Et nous ne devons pas être drogués pour y arriver.

Il partit le premier dans la salle de bains pour se changer. Où il y passa bien plus de temps que les autres, d'ailleurs.

Lorsque tous les trois eurent enfin enfilé les vêtements secs, Mick attrapa les dossiers qu'il avait sauvé de la pluie pour jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil. Pendant ce temps, Sam analysa les tenues qu'ils portaient et quelque chose le perturba.

\- Tout est à notre taille...

\- Hein ? s'enquit Dean. De quoi tu parles ?

\- De nos tenues, Dean. Elles sont toutes les trois exactement à notre taille, à chacun...

L'aîné baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements pour se rendre compte que, effectivement, tout lui allait parfaitement bien.

\- Sammy... Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que ça prend...

Mick ferma les dossiers et les posa en haut des casiers pour les cacher. Puis, il dit.

\- Nous devrions peut-être aller à la cafétéria pour poser des questions au directeur.

 **…**

 **Lennox House, Cafétéria :**

Ils se perdirent trois fois dans les couloirs gris labyrinthiques de l'établissement. Mais, à force de tourner en rond, ils arrivèrent dans le réfectoire. Où le directeur les y attendait déjà, un verre de Whisky à la main et un nouveau cigare dans l'autre. Une chanson étrange résonnait dans la salle, la _« Symphony No.3 Passacaglia »_ , ce qui rajouta une ambiance encore plus angoissante à la scène. Dr Solando sourit en voyant les Agents entrer et il annonça.

\- Asseyez-vous, mangez quelque chose. Je vous ai fait préparer un petit en-cas.

Dr Solando tourna la tête en direction d'une porte sur laquelle une pancarte « Privé » brillait et où une jeune femme attendait les ordres pour servir les invités. Le directeur lui fit un signe et la cuisinière partit chercher les repas.

Le trio s'avança à pas lent et avec suspicion. La jeune fille, pas désagréable à regarder du point de vue de Dean, revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de victuailles. Elle disposa le tout sur la table et repartit d'où elle était venue. Les trois hommes, toujours debout, devinrent livides lorsqu'ils découvrir la nourriture devant eux.

Il y avait une énorme part de tarte dans un plat à dessert et juste à côté se situait une assiette creuse remplie d'une salade composée. Tout à droite, en face de Mick, était posé un grand verre de Whisky, café et crème chantilly : un _Irish Coffee_.

Aucun d'eux ne crut à une coïncidence, quelque chose de vraiment anormale se tramait dans l'établissement. D'instinct, les frères posèrent leurs mains sur leurs pistolets... Mais, bien sûr, les armes étaient enfermées à l'accueil. Ainsi que tout le reste. Le directeur comprit qu'ils avaient des doutes et il annonça, fier de lui en soufflant la fumée de son cigare.

\- Cet établissement est très sécurisé. Et vous, vous débarquez avec vos badges qui ne trompent personne. Il faut être sacrément stupide pour ne pas voir que vos plaques d'Agents Fédéraux n'ont rien d'officielles. Vous pensez sérieusement que je vous aurez laissé entrer ici, si je n'en avais pas reçu l'ordre ? Ou que j'aurais demandé à mes employés de verser du chlorpromazine dans votre Whisky, si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas dit de le faire ? Qui aurez pu me donner vos tailles exactes de vêtements ? Ou vos plats préférés ? J'obéis aux ordres.

Les trois chasseurs se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs. Puis, le Dr Solando releva la manche de son bras droit où sur son poignet était tatoué un symbole. Un symbole que Sam et Dean connaissaient bien, puisque leur Bunker en avait de gravé partout. Et les dossiers de Mick étaient tous estampillés de cet emblème.

\- Vous êtes un Homme de Lettres... comprit Sam.

Pour toute réponse, le directeur sourit en tirant sur son cigare.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? questionna Mick, mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas moi.

Il sourit derechef et la porte du fond s'ouvrit sur un homme et une femme : Mr Ketch et Dr Hess.

 **…**

Sam et Dean découvrirent la patronne des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques pour la première fois. Une femme aux allures sévères, aux cheveux impeccablement bien coiffés et portant un tailleur hors de prix. Mr Ketch la suivait comme un garde du corps. Les Winchester jetèrent un coup d'œil à Mick, qui visiblement, n'en menait pas large. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Il réussit cependant à dire.

\- Dr Hess... Mais, vous ne quittez jamais Londres...

Elle s'avança, Mr Ketch à ses côtés, et elle s'arrêta près du directeur, en face du trio, en expliquant.

\- En effet, Michael... Mais, Mr Ketch m'a demandé de m'occuper d'une situation qui se dégrade. Vous mentez dans vos rapports, quand vous daignez les faire. Et vous laissez des survivants, des témoins derrière vous... Ces chasseurs sont hors de contrôle..

Elle jeta un regard accusateur sur Sam et Dean. Ils allaient objecter, mais Mick se justifia.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'écouter, je...

\- Vous quoi ? Vous allez dire d'autres excuses ? Non, je ne pense pas que je souhaite les entendre. Les chasseurs, sont comme des chiens, vous leur donnez un ordre et ils obéissent. C'est comme ça que cela fonctionne. Alors dites-moi, Michael, est-ce qu'ils vous obéissent ?

Mick se tourna vers les chasseurs et ces derniers ne pipèrent pas mots. Évidemment, Sam et Dean « n'obéissaient » pas, pour ainsi dire, à l'Anglais, mais ils ne voulaient pas l'avouer au Dr Hess. La patronne le comprit.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Alors, nous avons retrouvé les survivants, pour les tuer, comme le Code l'exige. Quant aux chasseurs perturbateurs... Et bien, ce sera pareil...

Les Winchester tiquèrent, mais ce fut Mick qui prit leurs défenses.

\- Non ! Toute ma vie j'ai respecté le Code... Et oui, au début, j'étais un peu révolté par les méthodes de Sam et Dean. Mais, ils sauvent des vies, des centaines de gens, ils tuent les monstres ! Et ils ont des meilleurs résultats, et pas grâce à un Code. Mais parce qu'ils savent ce qui est juste !

Sam sourit, mais pas Dr Hess.

\- Mais c'est tout là le problème. Le Code n'est pas une suggestion, mais un absolu. C'est ce qui nous distingue des monstres, justement. C'est ce qui représente l'ordre.

Mick jeta un regard à Mr Ketch, qui semblait d'accord avec les paroles de la patronne. Mais Mick avoua, la voix presque tremblotante.

\- Non... Le Code, c'est ce qui a fait qu'un jeune garçon a tué son meilleur ami... Lorsque j'étais enfant, je n'avais rien. Je vous devais tout, alors j'ai obéi. Mais je suis un homme, maintenant, Dr Hess. Je peux faire mes propres choix et je choisis de faire les bons...

La femme ne semblait pas du tout satisfaite des paroles de son ancien employé. Elle pensait pouvoir le ramener à Londres pour le reconditionner au Code. Visiblement, cela ne servirait à rien. Alors, elle se tourna vers Mr Ketch et lui fit un léger signe de tête. Ce dernier attrapa son arme et commença à viser Mick. Qui lui, recula en même temps que les Winchester.

Et au moment où le coup de feu retentit, Mick ferma les yeux...

 **…**

 **Lebanon, Kansas, au Bunker :**

Lorsque Mick rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva au Bunker, aux côtés de Sam et Dean tout aussi étonnés que lui. Lorsque les trois hommes se retournèrent, ils firent face à Castiel, Crowley et Rowena. Contre toute attente, Sam se mit à sourire en répliquant.

\- Il était temps ! J'ai vraiment cru que vous arriveriez trop tard.

Dean lui jeta un regard interrogateur en demandant.

\- Comment ça ? Tu les as appelé ? Comment ? Nous avons laissé nos portables à l'accueil de l'asile !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en avouant.

\- Depuis quand il faut un téléphone pour appeler le Roi de l'Enfer ? Je l'ai convoqué quand je me suis changé dans la salle de bains du vestiaire pour lui demander de l'aide.

\- Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux qu'une Sorcière, un Ange et un Démon pour nous sortir de là ?

\- Mon plan a fonctionné ! Il n'y a que Crowley que je pouvais faire venir sans téléphone. Après avoir demandé à Castiel d'enlever les symboles anti-démon autour du Bunker, je leur ai demandé de nous téléporter ici.

À l'attente du nom de « Crowley », Mick tiqua et fit les gros yeux vers le Roi de l'Enfer en question.

\- Quoi, vous... ? Vous êtes Crowley ?

L'intéressé sourit en rétorquant.

\- En chair et en os.

Rowena s'avança vers Mick, le sourire aux lèvres en s'adressant à lui.

\- Et qui êtes-vous, charmant jeune homme ?

Sam et Dean rirent face à cette scène incongrue. L'Anglais répondit néanmoins.

\- Je suis Mick Davies, Homme de Lettres Britanniques.

La Sorcière se plaça à ses côtés en disant, d'un ton mielleux.

\- Oh, vous venez du même pays que mon fils Fergus et moi-même. Je suis Rowena MacLeod...

Mick recula par instinct. Pendant ce temps, Dean se focalisa sur Castiel, son sourire s'effaça en demandant, un peu trop sévèrement, à l'Ange.

\- T'étais passé où, bordel ? Et pourquoi tu as ignoré tous nos appels ?

Castiel, un peu gêné, avoua.

\- Là où j'étais la réception était mauvaise.

\- « J'avais pas de barres » ? comprit Dean. C'est ça ton excuse ? Woaw !

Sam lui jeta un regard noir. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, Dean n'était pas pour ainsi dire « en colère » contre Castiel. Mais, il passait son temps à s'inquiéter pour lui. Car, son ami à plumes, avait une fâcheuse tendance à toujours se mettre dans des situations disons... Mortelles. Et l'aîné montrait son inquiétude, par la colère.

Crowley s'avança vers les Winchester.

\- _Moose, Squirrel_ , au risque de paraître malpoli, vous me devez une faveur pour vous avoir, encore une fois, sauvé les fesses. Je vous appelle dès que j'aurai besoin de deux crétins, d'accord ?

Dean bougonna et Crowley se tourna vers Rowena, qui faisait encore du rentre-dedans à l'Homme de Lettres.

\- Mère ? J'aimerais quitter ce trou à rat, si tu veux bien me suivre.

Mais la Sorcière, de sa voix aiguë, dévoila.

\- Attends, Fergus mon cœur, Mick a besoin que je lui rende un dernier service.

Crowley souffla en levant les yeux au ciel et demanda.

\- Et il veut quoi, le nouveau toutou des Winchester ?

\- Hum... Il faudrait que vous retourniez à Lennox pour récupérer la voiture de Dean... expliqua Mick. Ainsi que nos effets personnels à l'accueil, nos vêtements et les dossiers des faux patients que j'ai caché dans le vestiaire. Tous nos bagages sont encore à l'hôtel « White Rabbit »... Si c'est possible pour vous, évidemment...

\- Bien sûr que c'est possible ! s'exclama Rowena en disparaissant.

Crowley s'éclipsa avec elle tout en maugréant.

 **…**

Dean, Sam, Mick et Castiel se retrouvèrent tous les quatre seuls au Bunker. En attendant que les deux autres reviennent, le quatuor partit s'installer autour de la table en bois du salon. Dean observa Castiel, qui s'assit à côté de lui, puis l'aîné reporta son attention sur Mick pour demander.

\- Bon, tu nous expliques, maintenant ?

L'intéressé tiqua, ne comprenant pas.

\- Vous expliquer quoi ?

\- Ce qui s'est passé à l'asile, avec « Dolores Ombrage »... répondit Sam. De toute évidence, toute cette affaire était un coup montée des Hommes de Lettres. Comment tu as trouvé cette enquête, d'ailleurs, Mick ?

Il haussa les épaules en avouant.

\- J'ai un logiciel sur mon ordinateur qui me permet de savoir lorsqu'un article aux faits mystérieux est publié sur Internet... Mais, c'est ma boîte mail personnel, il faut des mots de passe pour y accéder.

\- N'importe quel crétin avec un cerveau peut apprendre à hacker, informa Dean.

\- Je ne sais pas... avoua Mick. Toute cette histoire, c'est faire beaucoup de mystères juste pour nous mettre la main dessus. Je veux dire, je sais que les Hommes de Lettres aiment les codes, mais...

Sam sursauta en coupant.

\- Tu l'as redit !

\- Quoi ?

\- « Codes » au lieu de « Énigmes », c'est ce que je te disais tout à l'heure, dans la voiture.

\- C'est la même chose, non ? demanda Castiel qui avait du mal à suivre la conversation.

\- Pas pour Mick... reprit Sam.

Tout à coup, il se leva, sous les regards interrogateurs des trois personnes restantes, puis il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tablette dans les mains. Il pianota quelques secondes dessus et expliqua enfin.

\- Dr Solando nous a dit que le Whisky était drogué au chlorpromazine. D'après Internet, c'est un médicament antipsychotique, considéré comme « lobotomie chimique »...

Il releva la tête et comprit.

\- C'est pour ça que nous avons chacun eu une hallucination différente, ce matin, dans la chambre du Bloc A ! Et la nuit dernière, vous n'avez pas fait des cauchemars étranges ? Comme...

\- Revivre les pires moments de notre vie ? comprit Dean en toisant Castiel. Oh si...

L'Ange intercepta son regard, mais le Winchester reporta son attention sur Sam. Le cadet lui, observa Mick, visiblement perturbé par tout ceci. Il demanda néanmoins.

\- Les Hommes de Lettres utilisent cette drogue pour reconditionner les employés qui ne respectent plus le Code, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu dis « Codes » à la place de « Énigmes ». Ton cerveau était influencé par la chlorpromazine.

Mick, ainsi que Dean et Castiel, firent les gros yeux face à ses révélations, à la fois logiques certes, mais absolument déroutantes. Sam souffla un coup avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, en questionnant derechef.

\- Qui est « Timothy » ?

L'Homme de Lettres parut à la fois terrorisé et confus. Comme il ne répondait pas, Sam reprit en expliquant son raisonnement.

\- Tout à l'heure, au Dr Hess, tu as dit : « Le Code, c'est ce qui a fait qu'un jeune garçon a tué son meilleur ami ». C'est son fantôme que tu as vu au Bloc A, ce matin, pas vrai ?

\- Oui... avoua Mick.

\- Tu as tué ton meilleur ami pour ton foutu Code ? comprit l'aîné, l'air outré.

Sam jeta un regard noir à son frère en grondant.

\- Dean... J'suis pas sûr que tu puisses la ramener, sur ce coup...

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Castiel. Dean comprit.

Après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait vu dans ses cauchemars et ses hallucinations : Castiel qui meurt au Purgatoire par sa faute. Castiel qui meurt dans le lac en libérant les Léviathans uniquement parce que l'Ange voulait sauver les Winchester de Raphaël. Castiel qui souffre sous les coups de Dean lorsque ce dernier avait encore la Marque de Caïn et qu'il avait tabassé à mort son ami au Bunker. Castiel qui décède encore, par la Lame Angélique d'April, car il était devenu Humain et que Dean ne l'avait pas aidé...

L'aîné porta son attention sur l'Ange en question. Ce dernier ne comprit pas très bien la culpabilité que ressentait son ami, mais il la sentait. Après quelques secondes de silence, Dean décida de changer de sujet en demandant à son frère.

\- Et toi ? C'est quoi que tu as vu dans ton _bad trip_ ? Ta plus grande culpabilité ?

\- Jessica...

Les Winchester gardèrent le silence, face aux regards interrogateurs de Mick et Castiel qui ne connaissaient pas cette Jessica. Puis, deux personnes entrèrent enfin dans le Bunker pour briser ce moment gênant.

 **…**

Crowley lança les clefs de l'Impala à Dean, qui les rattrapa au vol. Le Roi de l'Enfer informa.

\- Ta _Baby_ est garée à l'entrée de la forteresse.

Dean se força à sourire en signe de remerciement. Rowena posa sur la table les vêtements encore trempés du trio ainsi qu'un récipient en plastique contenant leurs affaires personnelles et leurs bagages de l'hôtel. Dean retrouva son arme en badinant.

\- Content de te revoir, beauté...

Sam sourit. Mick attrapa ses effets personnels sous le regard scrutateur de Rowena qui le lorgnait. Elle informa, mielleusement, en donna un bout de papier à l'Homme de Lettres.

\- Appelle-moi..

Un peu déboussolé, Mick prit le numéro par politesse. Crowley leva les yeux au ciel et souffla de mécontentement en commandant.

\- Mère ! L'Enfer ne se gouverne pas tout seul ! Si tu veux bien ?

Il attrapa la Sorcière par le bras et ils disparurent de la même manière qu'ils étaient arrivés. Dean sourit. Il regarda tantôt son frère, en train d'attraper son arme et de remettre sa montre au poignet. Puis Mick, qui jugea l'état de ses anciens vêtements détrempés. Et enfin Castiel, avec son éternel air étonné et perdu. L'aîné des Winchester ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Comme si ces trois bras cassés qui se trouvaient autour de lui était la seule chose qui lui importait vraiment...

 **…**

Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé, même si c'était assez transparent pour l'éviter, mais Mick se sentait redevable envers les Winchester pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Sans l'intervention de Crowley, Rowena et Castiel, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Cela dit, Sam et même Dean d'ailleurs, ne purent s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers Mick. Après tout, il avait pris la défense des chasseurs devant Dr Hess, en risquant tout. Sachant surtout que, les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques étaient pourtant la seule famille que Mick est jamais connu. Mais il les avait renié pour les convictions des Winchester.

Dean ressassait tout ça dans sa tête, en regardant les trois hommes autour de la table. Puis, il badina, en parlant de Mick.

\- Et bien... Je crois qu'un nouveau membre vient officiellement d'arriver dans notre _Team Free Will_...

 **…**

 **THE END...**

 **...**

 _Informations :_

 _\- Les références à « Shutter Island » sont tellement nombreuses que je ne pourrais pas toutes les citer. La trame entière de mon histoire est basée sur le film/livre._

 _(Exemples de références :_

 _Le nom « Solando », la tempête, la Symphony No.3 Passacaglia, l_ _a chlorpromazine,_ _etc.)_

 _\- J'ai même fait une référence à moi-même concernant l'Irish Coffee, car c'est ma boisson préférée, j'en suis folle ! Et puis, ça collait bien à l'histoire puisque Mick est Irlandais._

 _(Enfin, l'acteur qui joue Mick est Irlandais, pour être exact.)_

 _Et j'ai également fait un petit clin d'œil à moi-même, car je dis toujours « codes » au lieu de « énigmes » !_

 _Et, encore une fois, ça collait bien à l'histoire avec ce stupide Code des Men of Letters..._  
 _\- Ai-je besoin de préciser les épisodes de mon dernier paragraphe, qui font référence à la culpabilité de Dean face aux morts de Castiel ? Sinon, pour celles qui ont oublié, voilà :_

 _8.07 **-** 7.02 **-** 10.22 **-** 9.03_

 _(Non, non, je ne connais pas du tout les épisodes par cœur...)_

 _\- Et sinon, je ne l'ai pas expliqué dans la fic, car j'aime que les lecteurs réfléchissent, mais si vous relisez l'histoire des trois faux patients disparus, vous comprendrez que leur passé à des similitudes cachées avec leurs homologues anagrammes..._

 _\- Les dialogues entre Dr Hess et Mick sont pratiquement une copie conforme de leurs discours à la fin de 12.17 « The British Invasion ». Comme je trouvais que les paroles de Mick étaient vraiment sympas, j'ai voulu les retranscrire ici en changeant la fin pourrie qu'il y a dans la série..._

 _\- La référence de Sam à Dolores Ombrage, vient de Harry Potter, bien sûr._

 _Car, la première fois que j'ai vu Dr Hess dans la série, elle m'a de suite rappelé cette affreuse Dolores Ombrage, directrice de Poudlard dans HP5._

 _\- Pour celles/ceux qui auront remarqué : les Winchester ne savent toujours pas que le Bunker est sous surveillance... Donc, sait-on jamais, ça me laisse une porte de sortie si je veux reprendre l'histoire..._

 **…**

 _Bref, merci de m'avoir suivi dans mon délire !_

 _Je vous dit à lundi prochain pour un OS un peu « Standalone » et drôle !_


End file.
